Every Girl Needs A Real Boyfriend Harry Potter
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Just a few fluff moments with some Harry Potter characters, based off of 'To Every Girl' and 'A Real Boyfriend'.
1. To Every Girl

**To Every Girl:**

_To every girl that is SCARED to_

_put her heart out there again,_

_because she has been HURT_

_too many times or so badly._

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2021)

"I can't Albus, just please…understand me. I can't be with you," cried Mallie, she pulled herself out of his arms. "Please, Albus….I can't be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you Mallie, I love you too much," Albus told her, grabbing her and holding her tightly.

_To every girl that has been_

_cheated on,_

_because she's not a slut_

_who gives it up to any guy._

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2015)

"He cheated on me Teddy, and now everyone is going to think that I'm slut," said Victoire, as she cried into Teddy's chest.

"Your not Vic, I promise you that your not, and anyone that says you are, are going to have to face me. Your not that type of girl," said Teddy, holding her as close as he could.

"Thank you."

_To every girl tha_

_tdresses cute,_

_not skanky._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1998)

"Lily Evans," said James, "I don't think, I've ever seen someone look as cute as you do in that dress."

"Are you sure?" asked Lily, completely unsure of herself.

"Yes, absolutely."

_To every girl who_

_wants to be called_

_beautiful, not hot._

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1996)

"You look beautiful," said Harry, taking Ginny's hand.

Ginny blushed and smiled up at Harry, "why thank you Harry, you look very handsome yourself."

"Yes, but you look beautiful."

_To every girl that will spend her_

_whole day looking_

_for the perfect present for you._

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2024)

Mallie walked into her and Albus's flat as quietly as she could, she didn't want to be caught by Albus. She walked even quieter into their bedroom, she placed the present that she spent all day looking for under her side of her bed. She then laid down next to Albus and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"So where were you all day, and why are you sneaking around?" asked Albus, making Mallie jump about a foot in the air.

Albus laughed and just pulled her close, burring his face into her hair and neck.

_To every girl who gets her heartbroken, _

_because he_

_chose that bitch instead._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

"You-you chose that-that bitch over me, John!" screamed Lily as tears cascaded down her face, blurring her eyesight. "You chose her, not me, her!"

"Lily please?" said John.

"I hate you, Jonathan Andrew Miller! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

"LILY!"

"You've broken my heart too many times."

And with that she walked away from her best friend.

_To every girl that would die_

_to have a decent boyfriend._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1977)

"Are you okay Lily?" James asked nervously.

"I-I just want a decent boyfriend. Someone that actually cares," Lily answered, looking over at James, he was her other half. Her Head Boy, her best friend, her soul mate.

James leaned forward and kissed her, not caring about what she would say, just showing her what she wanted.

_To every girl who would just once_

_like to be treated like a princess._

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2017)

"A princess?" asked Victoire.

"You are a princess, Victoire. You may not be actually royalty, but to me you're my princess," said Teddy, Victoire laughed at this, and kissed Teddy happily.

_To every girl that cries at night_

_because of another heartbreak._

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1997)

Tears slipped from Tonks's eyes at the thought of her dead cousin, of course there were others that felt worse than she did, but she knew that she was up there with most of them. It wasn't real heartbreak, but it hurt almost as bad.

Remus was her real heartbreak, telling her that they couldn't be together, coming up with useless excuses.

"You okay Tonks?" asked Remus, he held his arms out to her. She laid her head on his chest.

"Now I am."

_To every girl that won't get_

_down on her knees open_

_her mouth just to get a boyfriend._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2024)

Lily stood looking at John, she wasn't going to do anything, he wasn't worth it anymore.

"Lily, please? Listening to me! I'm sorry! I love you!" said John, he was on his hands and knees, begging.

"John."

"I love you Lily, please forgive me?"

"Yes."

_To every girl tha_

_tjust wants to hold hands._

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2021)

Mallie grabbed Albus's hand, all of this seemed so new to her. Even though she had had a few boyfriends before, Albus was what was making her a nervous wreak.

But all she really wanted to do was hold his hand as they walked through the school hallways.

Albus looked up at her silently asking her, what she was doing.

"Love you Al."

_To every girl that_

_kisses him with meaning._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1979)

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister, at James and Lily's wedding.

Lily smiled as James's kissed her, she kissed him back with everything that she could. They were finally, truly together.

"I love you, Lily," whispered James as they broke apart.

"I love you, James."

_To every girl who_

_just wishes he cared more._

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1997)

"If he cares about me, why did he do this to me?" Ginny asked her friend Luna Lovegood.

"Because I love," said Harry, Ginny whipped her head around and looked at Harry, sadness in her eyes.

"Don't do it next time Harry, if there is a next time."

_To every girl who would just_

_once want a guy to give their_

_jacket up when they are cold._

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1997)

Tonks and Remus walked down Diagon Alley, it was a cold November evening. Tonks shivered, as a breeze went down the Alley, she pulled her light jacket around her, though it didn't help.

Remus took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tonks's shoulders.

Tonks smiled up at him and pulled it closer around her, taking in its scent.

_To every girl who_

_just wants him to call._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

Lily was laying across her bed, waiting for John to call. It was almost one in the morning, and Lily was getting more and more tired with every minute that passed.

"Lily," a voice said, Lily picked up her Fyre and saw that it was John.

"John," said Lily, a smile coming to her lips.

_To every girl who lies_

_awake at night thinking about him._

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2016)

Victoire closed her eyes, only to see him in her mind. She couldn't fall asleep, her thoughts kept going to him keeping her awake.

Victoire sighed, her thoughts were only of Teddy.

"Teddy," sighed Victoire.

_To every girl that_

_just wants to cuddle._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1980)

Lily sat down beside James, her pregnant stomach though was getting in the way of her comfort. James pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her tightly caressing her stomach.

Lily smiled up at him and James kissed her cheek happily.

_To every girl that_

_just wants to sleep with_

_him without having sex._

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1999)

Ginny laid down next to Harry, she was happy and content just laying in his arms. They were at the Burrow, just spending time with one another.

"You look tired," Harry told her.

Ginny just nodded and laid her head on his chest, the couple soon feel asleep.

_To every girl who shows how much_

_she cares and gets nothing back._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

"Come on John!" screamed Lily, it was the last Quidditch game of the season. The Seekers were chasing each other around the field trying to catch the Snitch, while the Chaser were attacking each other for the Quaffle, though John had it in position.

"Come on John, score!" yelled Lily, John scored just as the Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch.

Lily was the first one down, but it seemed like he didn't even notice her.

_To every girl that thought_

_"maybe this one could be the one."_

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2024)

Mallie smiled at Albus's simple gestures, even though they lived together every time they went out together, Albus would go through the seemingly gesture to get her flowers, and pick her up at the door.

Though it reminded her of her parents and how their whole relationship started with simple gestures, Mallie still loved it and knew that Albus was going to be the one.

The one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

_To every girl that laughs at stupid stuff_

_when she actually doesn't think it is funny._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1977)

Lily laughed at James stupid joke, though she didn't think it funny at all, more stupid and immature, than anything else. It was just the look of pure happiness on his face that made her.

"See, I told you it was funny, Lily," said James smiling.

"Yes James you were right."

_To every girl who is just_

_looking for that one and_

_only. and is having a rough_

_time along the way._

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1995)

Tonks walked into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, she had just gotten back from another horrible date. She walked downstairs and felt a few eyes on her at this, Sirius looked from her to the only other open chair, which was in between him and his friend Remus. Tonks sat down in between them.

"What's the matter Tonks?" asked Sirius.

"Just another bad date. Mum's right, I'm never going to find 'mister right'," said Tonks sadly.

"You'll find him someday," said Remus.

Tonks smiled up at him, feeling better.

_To every girl that doesn't want_

_a guy who just plays with her_

_emotions but actually cares about_

_how she feels._

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2020)

Mallie sat with Albus, tears running down her face and into his shirt. Scorpius and her had just had another bad fight, or really they had broken up, hopefully for good this time.

"Its okay Mallie, just don't let him put you down. You're sunshine in the most gloomiest of places. Just get over him," said Albus, Mallie looked up at him, heartbroken.

"I'm no ones sunshine Albus."

"Come on, tell me what really happened, I know that there's a lot more to this than what the school heard."

"You really care don't you?" Mallie asked him, more tears falling from her eyes.

_To every girl who wants_

_words backed up with actions._

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 2003)

"I want to marry you Ginny, I do," Harry told Ginny, the love of his life.

"Then marry me Harry, don't just keep saying that you want to. Propose to me or just get out of my life."

Harry grabbed one of Ginny's hands and sunk down to his knee, he took out of his pocket a small box, he opened and then said. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you too much than you know. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_To every girl that fell for all the lies_

_only to find themselves alone in the end._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2022)

"I can't believe that I believed everything he told me," Lily told her best friend John. "I thought he meant it all, but then I saw him with…with that thing in the broom closet…and-and-"

Lily broke off as it got to hard for her to talk, tears streamed down her face and John pulled her close to her.

"Its okay Lily, he's not worth it. No one who does that is worth you."

_To every girl that gave her heart away_

_to have it shoved back in her again_

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2016)

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Stay away from me Theodore Lupin! I never want to see your face again!" cried Victoire, she slammed the door of his bedroom.

"Don't say that Victoire. You love me as I love you. It wasn't my idea, she attacked me, I don't like her. You remember how I was telling you about that hag at my work, well that was her. I hate her, Victoire. But I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Teddy told his girlfriend, his one and only.

"You promise?"

"I love you, Victoire. You're my one and only," Teddy said, the door opened and suddenly he had his one and only in his arms, kissing him.

_To every girl that has faith that_

_"tomorrow will be a better day."_

_And it will be._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1981)

"It'll get better Lily, tomorrow, it'll be better," said James, who was holding onto there fifteen month old son.

"I know, James. I know," whispered Lily.

And the next day was.


	2. A Real Boyfriend

**A Real Boyfriend**

_When she stares at your mouth_

_Kiss her_

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1977)

Lily didn't even notice that she was looking at James's mouth, she was listening to what he was saying, but it shocked her when he sudden kissed her, but she didn't move, when he did.

_When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass cuz she thinks she's stronger than you_

_Grab her and don't let go_

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 2000)

Ginny pushed Harry then punched his side, but he went and grabbed her around the waist and just held her tight.

_When she starts cursing at you tryin to act all tuff_

_Kiss her and tell her you love her_

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

"Fuck you John!" yelled Lily.

John didn't paid attention as she yelled at him, he just kissed and then told her, "I love you, Lily."

_When she's quiet_

_Ask her what's wrong_

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~ 1997)

"What's the matter Dora? Is it your father? The baby? Tell me what's wrong," said Remus, concern deep in his voice.

_When she ignores you_

_Give her your attention_

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2021)

"Mallie, you alright?" asked Albus, "Come on Mal answer me, I'm giving you all of my undivided attention."

_When she pulls away_

_Pull her back_

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1998)

Ginny was trying to pull out of Harry's reach, but each time was pulled back into his arms.

_When you see her at her worst_

_Tell her she's beautiful_

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2017)

"Its okay Victoire, its just a few more months," said Teddy, to his crying girlfriend and even though he face was covered with smeared make up Teddy still saw her as the most beautiful person in the world. "You know I love you, your beautiful, smart, and my best friend, I love you."

_When you see her start crying_

_Just hold her and don't say a word_

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

John saw tears start to come out of Lily's eyes and just held her, not saying a single word.

_When you see her walking_

_Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1999)

Harry saw Ginny walking up the staircase of the Burrow, he snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist from behind.

_When she's scared_

_Protect her_

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1980)

"I'm scared, James," Lily said, as she watched their son play.

"Lily I'll always protect you."

_When she steals your favorite hat_

_Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night_

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

John had been wearing his favorite hat. But now John didn't have it, but as watched Lily fall asleep holding the hat tightly to her chest, John didn't care that she had it, it would always be his favorite hat though.

_When she teases you_

_Tease her back and make her laugh_

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2017)

"Oh big bad Teddy gets to go work in that big bad Auror office," teased Victoire.

"Yes little ity bity Vicki gets to go back to Hogwarts," Teddy teased back, making Victoire laugh.

_When she doesn't answer for a long time_

_reassure her that everything is okay_

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1997)

Remus started to worry when Tonks didn't answer. "Tonks what's wrong, are you okay? I didn't mean anything everything will be okay."

_When she looks at you with doubt_

_Back yourself up_

(John Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

John noticed as Lily looked over at him doubtingly. "Hey Lils I'll always be there for you, you know that, right?"

_When she says that she likes you_

_SHE REALLY DOES MORE THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!_

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1977)

"I like you very much James," said Lily, with a shy smile. Of course James knew that as she said that she meant way more, that she didn't just like him, she most likely loved him or was at least close.

_When she grabs at your hands_

_Hold her's and play with her fingers_

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1995)

Tonks came up to Remus and grabbed his hand only to have him hold her's and played with her fingers.

_When she bumps into you;_

_bump into her back and make her laugh_

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1996)

Harry was walking down the corridor when he felt someone bump into him, he turned and saw Ginny now walking next to him, he then went and bumped into her and made her laugh.

_When she tells you a secret_

_keep it safe and untold_

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2020)

Mallie told her secret to Albus, and he would do as he promised and keep it safe and untold.

_When she looks at you in your eyes_

_don't look away until she does_

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2016)

Victoire looked Teddy right in the eyes, Teddy didn't break the gaze until Victoire finally closed the gap with a kiss.

_When she says it's over_

_she still wants you to be hers_

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1978)

"It's over James, I'm sorry," whispered Lily. But James just knew that she still wanted him.

_- Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2024)

John wouldn't put down the phone until she did even as the other side was quiet he stayed on, listening to Lily's breathing.

_- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go_

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 1997)

Even though Harry knew that Ginny wouldn't mine gladly to rip him to shreds he hugged her and didn't let go.

_- When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her_

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1997)

"I'm okay Remus," said Tonks.

"I don't believe you, but if you want to just talk, I'll be fine with that," said Remus.

_- Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her_

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2022)

"Albus why are you sending me a message at 12 in the morni-"

"Happy birthday Mallie, I love you so much," said Albus.

_- Treat her like she's all that matters to you._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1977)

"Your all that will ever matter to me Lily, I love you," said James.

_- Stay up all night with her when she's sick._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

"It's 11:30 at night, are you feeling any better?" John asked Lily, right before she turned her head and threw up in the garbage can by her side.

_- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid._

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks ~1997)

"'My Fair Lady' again?" asked Remus, watching Tonks favorite and (to him) boring movie.

_- Give her the world._

(Theodore Lupin & Victoire Weasley ~ 2018)

"Vic I'll always give you the world, as you are my world," said Teddy.

_- Let her wear your clothes._

(Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley ~ 2001)

Harry watched as Ginny grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, before coming and sitting next to him.

_- When she's bored and sad, hang out with her._

(Jonathan Miller & Lillian Potter ~ 2023)

John stayed with Lily and the two of them just hung out, brightening Lily's gloomy day.

_- Let her know she's important._

(James Potter & Lillian Evans ~ 1977)

"Lily you know you're the most important person in the world to me, you'll always be," vowed James.

_- Kiss her in the pouring rain._

(Albus Potter & Mallory Anne ~ 2021)

As the rain poured down on Mallie and Albus, but they were locked in there kiss.


End file.
